Haunted Memories Become Reality
by xxJcc161xx
Summary: Lucy awakes from a nightmare about herself and Natsu, this scares her and she decides to go on a solo mission but ends up getting kidnapped and tortured by a power crazy mage who has been following her for weeks. Now Natsu runs after her guilt stricken with his friends following behind, but can they all stop Lucy's dream from becoming reality? Hintings of;RoWen,Gruvia,GaLe
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fan Fic: Natsu Dragneel&Lucy Heartfillia.  
Hintings of: **Gruvia, GaLe, Gerza and RoWen  
**Summary: **Lucy wakes from a nightmare about herself and Natsu, this scares her and she would do anything for this not to happen and that includes no longer going on mission with him for a while to avoid it. She wants to protect him especially because she hasn't saved him nearly as many times he has saved her. Lucy leaves for a mission but gets kidnapped by a strong evil wizard that wants her magic power for his own. When Lucy goes missing, Natsu notices she has been gone far too long he gets worried and restless. He decides to go after her; Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Charla, Romeo, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel and Panthalilly decide to help save Lucy. Can they all prevent Lucy's dream from becoming reality?

NaLu

_Natsu is holding Lucy's hand as they run for their lives. Lucy stumbles "I can't…" Natsu grabs her arm and pulls her up. "Yes you can Luce. Keep running." Natsu pulls Lucy along and they come to a large metal room with no windows or doors. They had no way to escape. They run to the middle of the room, the metal cold floor hurt their feet. The quick steps of fast feet got closer, Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy and Lucy being scared held onto the front of his scarf and whimpered. They had nowhere to go. Now at the door they ran threw only moments ago is filled with soldiers and lots of them. Neither for some reason can use their magic, Natsu and Lucy both hear their guns load. They turn to each other. "Luce?" He said asking if this was really the end for the both of them. Lucy nodded with a slight pained smile. The guns shoot and both are hit; their bodies separate and they lie next to each other on the ground in agonising pain. Lucy reached for Natsu but he couldn't gather enough strength to do the same thing, she let a single tear roll down her cheek._

Lucy woke suddenly in her warm bed crying, breathing deeply and her heart beating faster than usual. Lucy quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. _That dream was so vivid. _It half scared her to death. Next to her something moved, Lucy leapt out of bed and grabbed a broom. She poked the end hoping it would show itself. Lucy hears familiar groans and the blanket lifts and she finds none other than Natsu lying in her bed with Happy still snoring away happily. "N-Natsu what the heck? Get out of my bed!" She yelled effectively waking up Happy. "Aw but Luce this bed is sooo comfortable, much better than my own." He replied with his eyes closed trying to get back to sleep. "Aye" added sleepily. "Then why don't you try getting your own bed instead of that stupid hammock." She replied but he didn't answer because both he and Happy had fallen asleep again. Lucy sighed and gave up she wasn't in the mood especially now to argue with him.

She decided a bath while the guys slept would be good for her right about now; a nice warm one with lotions to calm her nerves. She poured in several lotions; carefully checking for the age dates because she really did not want to go invisible again. Just remembering it made her feel embarrassed. _It led to so many awkward situations. _She undressed from her flannel pyjamas and dipped her toe into the water to test its warmth. Pleased with its warmth she hoped into the bath and sunk low into the water only keeping her face above the surface of the water. Her skin got goose bumps almost instantly from the sudden heat. She thought about her dream over and over again. It worried her so much it made her feel sick. It was then she decided; no more missions with Natsu, for now anyway. The dream was too vivid just to be nightmare but because of it she felt like a paranoid idiot, but she'd prefer to be safe than sorry. Lucy bathed and relaxed as much as she could in the bath, when the bath became cold she hoped out.

She just had enough time to wrap herself in a towel before she could hear Natsu and Happy causing a ruckus. Right on cue Natsu came in the bathroom waving his hand at Luce almost as if he forgot about before. "Yo Luce, Good Morning!" He said. Lucy sighed and grabbed onto his scarf and kicked him outside then threw Happy out after. "Luce what was that for?" Natsu asked. Lucy stiffened, her eyes softened accidently letting him see her upset about something. " Luce… What's wrong?" He asked concerned as he tried walking to the door but Lucy slammed the door in his face, "Natsu I'm sorry." She mumbled as she went to get ready.

After getting ready she lightly slapped her cheeks and tried her best smile in the mirror. When she was satisfied with her fake smile, she left for the guild.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1 Complete!  
Excuse the errors.  
My first Fic ever. I hope you liked it, much more to come and longer chapters too :D.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu now sat at the guild with Romeo, Gray and Lisanna at a table. He ate while complaining about how Lucy threw him out. "She shouldn't have thrown you out that way." Romeo agreed. He hadn't told them the whole story yet. "You most likely deserved it." Gray added effectively starting a fight between the two of them. Lisanna sat watching Gray and Natsu bicker with Happy perched on her lap. "You'd think by now he'd learn not to not evade her privacy by now, hey Happy." Lisanna didn't realize that Happy went there on his free will but he thought that Lisanna would get mad so he lied saying Natsu forced him there. Lisanna being gullible to Happys' lies believed him. "Aye." Happy replied.

When both boys settled once they both ran out of breath. Natsu made his way to the bar and sat one of the stools. He rested his head on the counter watched as Kinana and Mirajane clean around him. "Natsu is something wrong?" Kinana asked him. "I bet its girl problems" Mira put her index in the air and went into a daydream. Natsu and Kinana just watched with blank expressions. "Lucy kicked me out of her house again, this time she looked sad for a second." Mirajane quickly snapped out of her fantasy. "I knew it was something to do with Lucy!" Mira exclaimed quite pleased with herself. "If something big was up she'd tell you wouldn't she, nothing to worry about Natsu" Kinana tried to comfort her friend. Before anyone could reply Natsu catches the familiar scent of Lucy, His head sat straight up and he watched the guild doors, several seconds later they hear a familiar voice from the guild doors. "Hey everyone!" Lucy's familiar greeting. She seemed a lot happier than she did before.

Lucy wears her familiar white and blue top with a darker blue mini skirt, purplish blue socks that went all the way to her thighs and brown boots. Each guild member waved saying 'good morning.' Levi was the first to approach her. "Hey Lu-chan!" Natsu turned around and laid his head on the ground zoning out and not listening to their conversation he guessed was mostly about books.

When Happy flew off to find Carla, Lisanna moved from her table to sit at the table with Levy and Lucy. "Hey Lucy, I heard you had unwelcomed visitors this morning." Lucy let out an exaggerating sigh. "You heard right, but how?" Lucy asked curious. "Natsu hasn't stopped complaining how you threw him out. If he wasn't complaining about that he's depressed because he doesn't understand why you were sad. Why were you sad Lucy?" Lisanna asked concerned. "Oh it was nothing." Lucy relied. "Lu-chan!" Levi asked sternly. This was the first time she heard this. "Well I just had a bad dream that's all." This made her two friends very curious and Lucy then had to tell her whole story about her nightmare.

Meanwhile Natsu left the guild with an idea to cheer up his best friend. "Natsu what's your idea?" Happy asked flying next to Natsu. "Yesterday we were in town and she found this book she really wanted but couldn't afford. If I buy it for her now she might be her usual loud self." Happy smiled. "I wonder what is wrong with Lucy?" Natsu questioned. "Maybe she ate a bad fish?" Happy guessed. "Yeah maybe." Natsu replied.

~~~~~  
Lucy stood at the mission board. She picked out a job to do on her own. It seemed simple 'rid the town from the thief gang. Reward: 200,000 jewels.' With the help of some of her spirits she could have this done by night fall. She grabbed the paper from the mission board and walked to the bar. "Hey Mira, I'm going to do this one. Hopefully I'll be back by night fall." Lucy told the bar maid. "You're going on a solo mission, you sure? I mean Natsu would go with you-", "No! I mean no it's fine, I can do this on my own." She said. "Oh okay then Lucy, please be careful." Mira waved Lucy goodbye before she wrote down the details in the job book. Mira felt concern for her friend.

Natsu made his way to the guild holding the book under one arm; he wondered what Lucy saw in this book. It seemed boring; about a girl gets into danger and the prince of her dreams comes to her rescue. He didn't quite understand the fascination she had in books but they made her happy so he was glad. He stepped into the guild with Happy perched on top of his head. "Luce! Lucy!" He heard no response. Natsu ran towards the bar. "Hey Mira where's Lucy, did she go home?" Mira flinched when he approached her. "Oh ah Natsu, Lucy well she left on a solo mission a while ago." Natsu was taken aback by what Mira had said, he stood rigid "why would she go on a solo mission, what kind of mission?" Mira handed him the sheet of paper with the details. "She should be back by tonight, why don't you ask her then." Natsu handed back the sheet of paper. "Yeah I will." He muttered he sounded slightly angry to Mira. "Natsu don't be mad at her, she's just worried about something but she'll be fine." Lisanna approached from behind him. Levi followed, "its Lucy remember 'she's tough as nails' just as you said that time she fought with Bixlow." Levi added. Lisanna smiled and clasped her hand in the air. "Exactly!" The girls both wanted to be as cheerful for him as possible. "Why won't she tell me what's wrong?" He asked. "Because it not a big deal, she just got a fright last night from a nightmare and now she went on a job on her own because she's paranoid." Lisanna told him.

"Oi Natsu!" Natsu flinched and yelped because that voice was no other than the strong and ferocious Titania; Erza Scarlet. Erza gave Natsu the nastiest glare. "What did you do to Lucy?" Erza had recently been talking to Mira. Natsu gulped. "I didn't do anything I promise." Natsu tilted his upper body up and down repeatedly. "Erza-san Natsu really didn't upset Lucy. He just annoyed her. I don't think you have the full story." Levi tried telling her. "Then I want the full story." Levi and Lisanna pulled Erza to the side and told her. They figured Lucy wouldn't mind them telling Erza because they were like sisters after all. Erza listened intently to Lisanna and Levi; nodding her head with her index finger and thumb on her chin. "If Lucy is so concerned about this dream why doesn't she ask Cana, she should be able to tell Lucy or Natsu's future or something by those tarot cards?" Erza asked the girls when they finished. "I think she wanted too but Cana left for a mission yesterday." Erza didn't know this because she had been on an S-class mission a week ago and had only just returned. "I guess we'll have to wait until they both return." Levi said.  
************

By the afternoon practically the whole guild found out about Lucy's dream, Natsu sneaking in her bed and in on her bathing. It was none other than Lisanna who told Natsu the events of Lucy's dream. It scared him too but only a little because he didn't believe dreams could become reality.

_How he could be so wrong…_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
Lucy sat on the train; she was riding to the next town over for her solo mission. On her lap sat Plue; he's sucking on a lollipop that Lucy had no idea where he got it from. "It feels so lonely." She thought about calling Loki from the spirit world, then again he'd most likely find the closest pretty girl and use his charms on her and leave her by herself anyway. "Puuun" Plue replied. "Your right Plue, I always have you to keep me company." She said hugging Plue.

In the distance a man and a young woman watched Lucy from another seat from the seat. "Master, may I ask why are we watching this girl?" The girl is only young; the age of 14 with hair the colour of night, she's short with pale skin and one eye the colour of the blue ocean, the other eye is purple; covered by an eye patch because her Master does not like it. "Elizabeth you stupid girl I have already told you. She is the celestial spirit user; her magic energy is quite extraordinary. I could use any celestial spirit wizards but this girl: Lucy Heartfillia has exactly the amount of spirits contracted to her that I need for my ritual." The man's pale face then smiled a terrifying grin. He's an older man with a lot of magic energy but he is extremely greedy and only wants more and more. "Of course Master, my mistake, please forgive my forgetfulness." She bowed down to her Master. "You're excused for now. You mixed up my breakfast this morning so that's two strikes Elizabeth. Three strikes and you get your well-deserved punishment." The girl shuddered remembering her last punishment; being whipped for an hour while getting a lecture. "Y-yes Master, I will be good", "good girl."

Lucy had arrived at her destination, still holding onto Plue she made her way to the clients house and the client she had to see is a person of importance; the mayor of this town. Inside was big and uncomfortable, beautiful too yes but it reminded her much of back at the Heartfillia estate. She sat on a large and comfortable blue couch with Plue on her lap again. Her back straight and knees together; the way she was taught to sit as a proper lady. She has her arms wrapped tightly around Plue.

The Mayor/client gave Lucy the much needed information about the thief gang. They resided in an old abandoned mansion. Every night rich families and shop owners had something stolen every night. When she could see the old mansion; light grey bricks, vines growing over the walls and the grass was as tall as Lucy's knees. She sent Plue back into the spirit world. "Gate of the lion, I open thee." A bright light appeared and out stepped Loki. "Lucy how are you?" Loki bent down on one knee and grabbed Lucy's right hand. "L-Loki! Enough, I need your help." Loki stood and smiled. "Anything for Lucy?" Loki replied. "W-wait Lucy why are going on a solo?" Loki asked concerned for his Master and friend. "Long story Loki, don't worry. Anyway I need you to enter the building quietly and take out as many as you can, do not get caught. I'll go in through the front door and use my womanly charms to distract them then you come meet me." Lucy smiled and posed as she said 'womanly charms.' "Of course Lucy, but why did you call out me to do this?" He asked curiously. "Because you're the only one I trust to be quiet when need be." Loki nodded and made his way to the mansion with Lucy following.

Loki went to the back of the house and Lucy went the front way. She knocked on the door and put on the cutest pleading face she could muster up. A rectangle inside the door slid to the side, Lucy could see hazel eyes looking at her. "Who are you Miss?" A deep voice asked. "M-my names Lucy and I'm just passing through town. I got lost you see and I need to use a map." Lucy heard another voice; a not so deep voice. They were deciding to let her in or not. Eventually the door opened and they allowed her inside. The place was big and obviously once abandoned; they hadn't even fixed it up much since living there. The place is rotten and smelled bad. Two men stood in front of her; one with light brown, long hair with a moustache, wrinkled skin, tall and tanned. The other man is younger and blonde, lightly tanned with gold eyes, short, stocky and would be good looking if his face wasn't scarred with a large scar. Both are wearing a similar black cloak. They smirked and their eyes were full of lust. Lucy didn't even need to do much. "Lucy is it? Well we'd gladly let you burrow our map. Right this way." The younger man wrapped his arm around Lucy and she shuddered by his touch. She let them lead her into a back room. The older man separated from us and left for a group of people praying.

Once in the room the man stalked over to Lucy. Lucy moved backwards and he eventually pinned Lucy against a wall. _Loki, Loki. Hurry up and get here. _The man grabbed Lucy's chin to kiss her. Lucy just had enough time to call out "LOKI!" On cue Loki barged through the door. The man instantly let her go. "You called my princess?" The man looked confused. "Who the heck is this guy?" Lucy grabbed her Fleuve d'étoiles; the whip her spirit Virgo gave in Edolas to take down Byro. She swung it around and hit the man. He yelled out and managed to bypass Lucy. Loki threw his fist out and the guy got knocked out almost instantly. "Well that was…" Lucy started to say. "Easy. Yes. I've taken out almost all them with a single blow. They are so weak." They exited and found their chief; a man with slicked black hair, pale skin and greyish black eyes and looked in his late 30's and he's wearing a white coat; showing he was boss. He angrily stared at them. "You have to take your boys and stop bothering this town. Or else." The chief smiled. "Or else what?" Lucy ran towards the man. She used her 'Lucy Kick' on him. It didn't knock him out but it still hurt him. "Ah okay, we'll straight away." He quivered in fear. "Come on boys, let's get out of here!" He yelled and ran outside. Both Loki and Lucy watched the men exit the town. Lucy felt like celebrating, for once she would get the full reward without someone on her team destroying something.

Loki smiled in triumph but then he felt his own presence pull away and then his whole body began to hurt. "Lucy something is wrong." Loki fell to the ground. "Loki!" Lucy knelt next to him but before she could grab him he disappeared like his gate had been forced to close. "Loki." Lucy tried to grab his key and call him straight back out again. Before she could she felt something big hit her head. Lucy fell to the ground unconscious.

Natsu and Happy waited for Lucy to return in her house; he had broken in again through her window. He wanted to give her piece of his mind because he didn't appreciate the fact she went on a mission despite them being a team. It's not like Lucy didn't know that Natsu does not like that sort of thing but she did it anyway. The longer he waited the more he fidgeted, he tapped his fingers on her table or his feet on her floor then he'd start pacing. Making him more restless the longer he waited.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Natsu and Happy waited for Lucy to return in her house; he had broken in again through her window. He wanted to give her piece of his mind because he didn't appreciate the fact she went on a mission despite them being a team. It's not like Lucy didn't know that Natsu does not like that sort of thing but she did it anyway. The longer he waited the more he fidgeted, he tapped his fingers on her table or his feet on her floor then he'd start pacing. Making him more restless the longer he waited.

It had almost been 5 hours, she hadn't returned. Natsu's anger depleted and now he was just worried for her. It came night fall and she hadn't returned. "Happy, I'm going back to the guild to see if they have heard anything, Happy stay here and wait to see if she comes here." Natsu told Happy. "Aye." Happy replied. Natsu stepped onto Lucy's window and jumped out.

Natsu ran towards the guild. "Master where is she?" Erza asked her Master. Natsu kicked the door down and followed Erza's voice. "It's been far too long." Natsu heard Gray say. Natsu found his team circled around Master Makarov. "Master, have you heard anything about Lucy?" The Master just shook his head sadly. "We should go and find her." Wendy said. "Yes Master, please let us go?" Erza asked. "I can't allow you too, not yet. It's barely been a full day. She has not been gone long enough. I am not worried, so you should not be either." He told his children lying, he was in fact worried but he has faith.

The guild stayed silent until Carla who was perched on one of the tables began to have a vision. Everyone watched her as her vision entailed. Carla dropped to her knees with a scared expression. She saw; _Lucy being tortured, Natsu and Lucy running and then she hears screaming, the last vision she sees is Wendy frantically healing someone. _"Carla, what is wrong?" Wendy asked rushing to her side. "It's Lucy, she is…." She didn't want to finish her sentence. "Lucy is what?" Natsu asked while yelling. "Natsu cool it." Erza said sternly. "She is in danger, a lot of danger. She was being tortured." The whole guild gasped. "Gramps?" Natsu stood still and he held his breath. "As you wish Natsu." The Master replied. Natsu ran off with Happy following. "He can't go alone." Spoke Erza. "I'll come, so will Wendy and Gray. Gajeel we'll need your strength." They all agreed. "I'll come too. I want to help Natsu-nii find Lucy-nii." Romeo said. "Romeo?" Wendy asked. "Romeo no you will be into too much danger!" His father told him. "Father, I'm going." Romeo said disobeying his Father and then ran out after Natsu. Macao tried running after but Erza stopped him. "Macao let him go, he'll be my responsibility." Macao hesitantly agreed.

"Gajeel, please be careful. Help save Lu-chan." Levi said tearfully. Gajeel put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair in affection. "Sure thing, Shrimp." He told her. "Juvia will come too. Lucy may be Juvia's rival in love but she is also Juvia's treasured friend." Juvia moved forward towards Gray. "Whatever you do bring Lucy back safely." Lisanna told them. They all agreed and ran out of the guild as the others watched them go.

********  
"Natsu-nii!" Romeo yelled out to Natsu when he almost caught up. Natsu stopped running and turned around. "Romeo, what are you doing?" He asked. "Lucy-nii is also my friend and I want to help you find her." Behind them the others ran towards them. "You're all coming?" They all nodded. "Of course, she's our friend too." Gray told him. "Okay, Dragon slayers take the air. You will get there first. The rest take a carriage and we'll follow." Erza ordered. Happy grabbed Natsu, Pantherlilly grabbed Gajeel and Carla grabbed Wendy. They took into the air with Natsu leading a few meters in front. In the air Natsu was silent, Gajeel would say empty threats to Natsu about bad leading but he did not reply or even look back, only Happy glanced back at his exceed friends a few times.

"I bet he blames himself." Gray said sitting next to Erza on the front of the carriage. Erza sat with the reins and she was going scarily fast and like maniac. Gray spoke calmly because of how used to her crazy driving she got. Erza glanced in the sky then at Gray. "He does, I can tell by just looking at him." Erza replied. "Juvia doesn't believe that it is Natsu's fault." Juvia said behind them. "No one blames him, not even Lucy-nii I bet." Said Romeo.

"Damn, Happy fly faster!" Natsu growled. "Natsu I'm going as fast as I can." Happy replied. Natsu groaned and stayed silent. They found the town and scanned. No sign of Lucy but they did find something that could be much worse; blood.

The slayers didn't have to be close to tell that it is Lucy's blood. The Dragon slayers stayed away from the blood, Natsu in particular felt sick. He felt like throwing up. Wendy sunk to her knees and started crying; she's scared that she would lose Lucy; the girl who has been like an older sister too her right from the start. Gajeel seemed unfazed but he was worried for the girl. Despite what he did her all those years ago she yet still treated him as a trusted friend. _How dare they take her, how dare they hurt her! She's my partner, best friend and treasured team mate. Damn I should of gone after her, if I went I could have protected her. _Natsu Thought over and over again_. _Natsu stood completely motionless again and stared at the blood; his eyes full of blood lust for the person who hurt _his_ Lucy.

Erza and the rest approached them. They all surrounded the blood wondering and hoping it wasn't Lucy's blood. Romeo found Wendy sobbing with her eyes wide in terror. Romeo kneeled next to her and pulled her onto her feet. "Wendy… is that?" Wendy only nodded. Romeo moved her so she wouldn't be able to see the blood. But Romeo didn't realize she could still smell it. "Everyone that is her blood, Erza what do we do now?" Gajeel asked. Erza kept a strong expression but underneath she too felt like breaking down.

"The man who took your friend, his name is Argon." A voice from the shadows told them. That voice so familiar to Erza and the scent familiar to Wendy and Natsu; Jellal. He stood out from the shadows with Ultear and Meredy behind him. "Meredy!" Juvia gaped. Gray stood next to her with the same expression when he saw Ultear. "Jellal!" Erza said. "Long time no see." Ultear waved and smirked. "We set out to find Argon but we arrived just in time to see him take Lucy. He was too quick for us to even try stopping him. I'm sorry." Natsu approached Jellal. "Jellal, where did he take her?" Natsu asked him. Jellal could not see Natsu face because looked at the ground making his hair fall to his face.

"I have a feeling he is an old castle type of place. He is stuck in the past, he even makes his servant wear those big heavy dresses and corsets." Jellal replied. "He's a creep I say." Ulltear muttered. "Where is this castle?" Asked Gray. "Not too far from here. Follow the scent of this." Jellal tossed a rag at Natsu. "The guy is strong, but not very diligent. He walked into a wire sticking out from a fence when he grabbed your friend. He ignored it and kept going leaving a part of his shirt behind." Natsu breathed in his disgusting scent of ash and metal. Natsu and Happy took off almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy woke by a warm sensation on the back of her head. Her eyes opened, they were blurry at first. Lucy looks around; she's in a cold bricked cell no bigger than an average bathroom. She felt a thin sheet under her. Lucy sat right up. _What where am I, what happened? _Lucy thought. Lucy then felt the presence of someone behind her. Lucy stood up and leaped over to the closest wall. Lucy scanned the room and the corner the presence is a girl; a young petite girl younger than Lucy, she has black hair tied in two pony tails and a light blue right eye and over her left eye a black leather eye patch. She wearing a dark black and red dress that looked like it was made 100's of years ago and. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, my Master hit you harder than he anticipated, and he asked me to heal you." The girl spoke, her voice soft and emotionless. "W-where am I, what's going on?" The girl walked over to Lucy. "You're in my Masters home and my Master has brought you here, he wishes to use you as a way of getting more magical energy for himself." The girl tried approaching Lucy, Lucy walked to the side unsure of the girl. "I do not mean you any harm." She said but before Lucy could reply they heard footsteps.

The girl leaped to her feet, dug into the front of her dress and grabbed out old looking keys that resembled her spirit keys. The girl fumbled with them and then managed to get out of the cell, as she opened the door Lucy attempted to follow but the girl shut the door in her face. "Sorry Lucy, I truly am." The girl whispered sympathetically, she then turned on her heel and ran out.

The footsteps got close; Lucy peered out through the bars to see the owner of the footsteps. An old fashioned man wearing white pants, a grey shirt and overalls. His black knee high combat boots hit the concrete floor below him. The man is around his 30's, brunette hair that is lighter than Cana's and is streaked with grey/white hairs. He's frowning and Lucy could tell he did that a lot by the deep wrinkled lines on his face. "Hm Lucy Heartfillia, Finally sleeping beauty is now awake." The man's voice low but deep and that made Lucy nervous. "Who are you? What do you want?" She asked angrily as she checked herself out for a possible key to the spirit world. Unfortunately she found none. "My name is Argon, Lucy my dear you hold very special magic energy you got from your Mother. You won't find your precious keys and I know about _that_ spirit that can come to here on his own will so I banned him from here. A spell now protects this place from any type of spiritual presence." The man named Argon grinned at Lucy; sending a shiver throughout Lucy's spine. "My spirit's aren't what you should be worried about, Fairy Tail will surely come for me!" Lucy yelled angry. Argon didn't stop smiling. He shut his eyes and concentrated. Lucy instantly dropped to the ground from a painful headache. She sees images of herself and Natsu. She suddenly dreamed a similar day dream to the one she had only days ago, only difference is instead of soldiers its Argon who kills them. ..

When the dream ended Lucy's headache vanished. She stood and glared at him. "Yes I confess it may have been me who made you have the dream, creative really I must say. I saw you sharing your bed with that Salamander boy. I thought of the best way to scare you enough to come along on your next mission alone to make it much easier to get you; the person you obviously care for the most. I really don't have the effort these days to fight pointless battles. You obviously care very much about the boy to stay away from him like that. I bet you have hurt his feelings though." Lucy never thought of it until now, she would have hurt his feelings leaving like that and especially because she didn't even bother telling him. Lucy's glare softened to a sad expression. "So you have been following me for a while then? How come no one could feel your presence, Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel would have been able to smell you from miles away?" Lucy asked him. "I had a temporary cloaking spell, but I have seemed to misplace the cloak that allows me to do so." He replied bluntly. "How unfortunate." Lucy mumbled not caring anymore. "You should just let me go. Fairy Tail will-" Lucy got cut off by the sudden loud burst of laughter coming from Argon. "That weak guild cannot do anything, they may find this place yes, but I have the best of the best wizards lined up and ready to die for me. So I bid them good luck." He cackled deep laughter as he unlocked the cell door. "Anyway, I need your help. So come with me." He grabbed Lucy's arm and hauled her out of the cell.

Lucy's captor led her through what Lucy suspected a hide out or even a room. The rooms' are lit by candles and torches. Almost every room has a fire place and everywhere stood statues of armour and weapons. Argon grabbed both of Lucy's hands, Lucy tried to pull away but he was much too strong for her. He again started to pull her, the room they came too has a machine pointing a wall with chains.

"No!" Lucy screamed and tried resisting, he got mad from her screaming and resistance and he snapped; he'd slapped Lucy across the mouth. Lucy winced in pain and stopped still because now she was truly scared. He made blood trickle down her chin. Lucy held back tears from the pain while she wiped the blood away with the collar of her shirt. Argon pushed Lucy into the fall with her back facing him. Lucy started squirming again but he managed to chain Lucy's hands to the wall. The chains lifted her from the ground; she felt her blood rush into her now strained arms. Lucy could not move, she tried but it was pointless. Lucy felt useless and powerless. _Why can't I ever protect myself? I always need someone to save me. I always need… Natsu to save me. _Lucy thought. _What is he going to do to me and what is that machine? I'm scared, I'm really scared._ Lucy's eyes stung and then she finally let out her tears…

*****

Once Natsu had breathed in that stench of Lucy's kidnapper; Natsu had not stopped running and poor Happy had to hang on for his life on Natsu's back, Gajeel and Gray were the only ones that are as fast as Natsu but they had trouble keeping up. It had been hours since Jellal gave him the scent and now Natsu was frantic; the longer it took, the more chance of them finding Lucy dead. Argon's scent was everywhere… Literally _everywhere_; Argon had spread his scent and left parts of his shirt deliberately, that meant he wanted the guild to find him. _He'll regret it.. He'll regret taking Lucy away from me! _Natsu growled angrily.

Jellal, Ultear and Meredy followed along; promising they would help in any way they can. Though mostly the only reason they did was because Jellal wanted to show off to Erza and he then convinced/ordered the other two to help too.

~~  
On the outskirts of the town they found an old abandoned mansion that more looked like a castle, Argon's scent led them there, but is it really where Lucy is?...


	6. Chapter 6

Lisanna and Mira sat at one of the tables with their hands clasped together, Lisanna leaned on her older sisters' shoulder, and she was exhausted from worry. She had just stopped Mira from cleaning absolutely everything; she had cleaned the cutlery and dishes twice, she was anxious and she thought that cleaning would take her mind off worrying; it hadn't worked at all. Elfman sat next to Mira on the other side wondering what to do, he knew that all three of them wanted to go with them, but someone strong had to stay so that the guild is protected if need be; for all they knew, the person who could have taken Lucy could target the guild as well.

Levi sat between Jet and Droy at a table across from Elfman, Lisanna and Mirajane. Levi hugged her knees closely to her chest and stayed quiet. Jet and Droy felt the most concern, along with the other members that stayed behind while they went to Tenrou; it was the first big thing since they disappeared, they are afraid that they will once again.

***  
Somewhere along the pain of having her energy ripped out of her, she had lost conciseness and Elizabeth was the one who had to carry her back to the cell. Argon had left her lying on the floor covered in scratches and blood. Lucy looked like she had been in one heck of a battle, the force of the machine had torn her clothes and cut her skin. She laid on her back; shivering and unconsciously mumbling someone's name; Natsu's name and apologizing for something. Elizabeth really felt sympathy for Lucy. Elizabeth kneeled next to her and managed to lift her onto her back and carried her back to the cold cell.

When Lucy awoke she was alone, she felt cold and sore. She wondered how long had she been unconscious for and if Fairy Tail would have someone looking for her already. She figured they would be and Natsu would be the first to get to her, she wished he wouldn't come for her, in case Argon plans on killing them both off that way. Lucy felt defenceless and very weak. Lucy tried standing but she stumbled and fell straight back down again so Lucy crawled her way to the cell door and peered out. Outside stood Elizabeth wearing a black cloak and holding a tray of food. Elizabeth opened the door. "Your awake, thank goodness. I thought for sure that had put you into an eternal slumber." Elizabeth said as she opened the cell. Lucy would have pushed the girl out of the way and ran but really she had not the energy to even stand. "Here I bought you food." She said as she placed down the tray. "Are you sure, I mean could you get into trouble?" Lucy asked faintly. Elizabeth kneeled next to Lucy. " I have already stolen and hidden his cloak, so I don't think giving you food would make much of a difference." She said quietly. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Lucy asked. "If I could I would let you escape, but if I did… He would for sure kill me. Sorry but I really don't want to die yet. I help you because I really don't like others being hurt. If he found out he would give me lashes on the back with a whip while giving me a lecture about being a good girl. I cannot do anything because he owns me." She replied with tears running down both her cheeks. "Your eye on the left, why is it covered up?" Lucy could tell she had both eyes because you can't cry if you have no eye there in the first place. The girl reached up behind her head and untied the small knot that held the eye patch in place. The eye patch fell to the floor and Elizabeth tilted her head to the side to show her eye. Lucy gasped and put her palms over her mouth; her left eye is purple like a violet purple. "Whoa your eye is so pretty." Lucy told the girl. The girl's expression saddened. "No it's not, my Master says it's ugly. He gave me this patch to cover it up." She told Lucy. Lucy disagreed; it's different sure, but Lucy wasn't the one to judge differences. Let's face it, fairy Tail aren't exactly normal people either. "It's okay to be different, you know." Elizabeth was surprised by what Lucy said. "Please tell me, if you don't agree with your Master and you're obviously scared of him, why are you working for him?" Lucy asked. "I have too, I was sickly as a child and I almost died from a terrible fever, the healers around could do anything. They tried and tried but nothing seemed to heal me. My parents got frantic and it got to the point they would do anything. Argon came along and he told them that he would help me on one condition; I come into his care when I turn 12. They were desperate and they hesitantly agreed. Now I have been his servant now for two years. If your guild comes for you could you ask them to help me escape here too? I hate it here." Elizabeth asked while crying once more. "Your name, I never got your name?" Lucy asked after she finished her food of bread and water. "M-my name is Elizabeth." She replied. "Pretty name, and Fairy Tail will come and I'll make sure for you to escape." Lucy promised the young girl. "Thank you Lucy, sorry but I must leave you now before he finds me." Elizabeth stood and took the evidence of Lucy being fed and left Lucy all alone once again…

*****  
"Natsu!" Gray called coming from behind him. "Lucy, is she here?" He asked. Natsu had searched the mansion top to toe and all he found is an envelope. Natsu shook his head stiffly and handed the note over to Gray. "_I'm afraid Mr Salamander &Guild you have made the wrong turn, Lucy is not here. You better come quick she misses you.-Argon." _Gray read aloud. Natsu hit the wall, smashing the wood in half and grunted as he walked out. Gray passed the letter on to the guild members and followed Natsu.

Natsu roamed the streets with Gajeel next to him, they searched everywhere for even the slight scent of Lucy. They found nothing. Next to them a white light appeared and then out stepped Loke; he had come through the spirit gate himself to help Lucy. Gray and the rest had just caught up. "L-Loki!" Gray said as he approached. "Lucy?" Loke asked them. Gray shook his head in reply. "Dammit!" Loke cursed. "What happened?" Natsu asked. "We had just finished our job at their hideout and then someone forcible shut my gate to the human world and they sent me back to the Spirit world." Loke replied feeling slightly guilty. "_You were there!" _Natsu yelled and grabbed Loke by the collar of his shirt. "Natsu." Loke simply replied. "You weren't there either, she was obviously upset about something and then she ran off. You knew where and what the job was. Why didn't _you _follow her?" Loke had raised his voice; surprising everyone else. Natsu wasn't surprised by his response only the way he raised his voice. Natsu feeling guiltier let him go. "Loke, any idea why she might be?" Gajeel asked him. "I can sense Lucy north from here, I can take you some of the way but I cannot go all the way." Loke told his guild. "And why is that?" Natsu asked as calmly as he could. "That man banned me from the place. I can show you, but I cannot get within 10 feet." Loke told them. "Then Loke Please lead the way." Erza ordered. Loki nodded and ran off with Natsu and the others following closely behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucy sat on her knees hunched over coughing, it got to the point she coughed up tiny drops of blood that dripped down her chin. She really wasn't feeling good; her body ached, it hurt to breathe, her skin felt tight and she can't stop shivering. _Please Fairy Tail, Natsu I need you. _Lucy's eyes stung and she let tears run down her face. She hadn't seen either Argon or Elizabeth at least in a couple of hours.

"Elizabeth!" The girl flinched as she heard her name. The tone was pure anger. "_This_ was found in your closet. Is there a particular reason why?" He asked as he showed her his cloak. Elizabeth felt scared and tried to run away but he caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her into a spare room and made her pull down her dress so she was only wearing her undergarments. In Argon's hand held a long thick whip with a sharp edge. Elizabeth cried and started to sob. Argon dropped the end of the whip and pulled it back and then pushed it forward to hit Elizabeth. She felt the sharp stinging pain hit her back. She let out a scream.

Lucy felt fear when she heard Elizabeth scream. Lucy stopped coughing and covered her ears with her hands hoping to block out the screams of Elizabeth.

***  
Loke and Natsu stopped exactly 10 feet away from where Lucy was being held. Natsu felt anticipation, he badly wanted to go in but Loke held him back because he wanted the others to catch up first. The castle more looked like a huge black tower. Gray, Gajeel and Erza were the first to catch up, Juvia, Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, Wendy and Romeo along with Happy, Charle and PantherLilly behind them. Loke stood and watched as they ran to find Lucy; the one person Loke cared about the most.

Natsu entered first along with Erza, Gray, Juvia, The Exceeds, Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, Wendy and Romeo behind them. They came to three corridors which meant they all had to split up. "Juvia and Gray go with Natsu. Meredy, Happy, Charle and PantherLilly go with Romeo and Wendy. Gajeel and I will go with Jellal and Ultear." Erza ordered. They all agreed but Meredy seemed reluctant splitting from parting from Ultear but she soon gave in and they split into three groups.

Natsu went through the one in the middle; his instinct told him that Lucy was that way. Gray and Juvia followed but found it hard to keep up. Never once had they seen Natsu run so fast. The hallway they ran in is narrow and if anyone was claustrophobic they would lose their mind. The floor was made from wooden panels and the bricks a dark grey colour. The walls were lit by torches that hung on the walls. But oddly enough some of the torches had no flame and Juvia guessed Natsu had something to do with it. Juvia looked down at the floor as she ran but then she smacked right into Gray's back. "Ow." Juvia mumbled. "Gray-sama what's-" Juvia didn't need to ask; they were being held up by two twins. One boy and one girl, both with matching blonde and brown patched hair, light green eyes and both skinny and very tall. The girl wore a tight blue dress and heels, the boy wore black jeans and a black coat. Juvia looked from them to Gray who had a slight angry expression, then she looked at Natsu who glared at them and Juvia flinched and wondered how the twins weren't running in fear.

"Natsu get Lucy, we'll take them on." Gray said to his friend and rival. "Natsu do not worry Gray-sama and Juvia will make sure they do not pass." Juvia spoke quiet enough for Natsu's sharp hearing to hear. Natsu nodded and managed to bypass them quick enough for them to take a moment to respond. Gray and Juvia prepared themselves to fight while Natsu went to find Lucy. He really hoped there would not be any more interruptions to finding Lucy.

Natsu found a door and he could smell the scent of Lucy. Natsu kicked down the door and he again felt sick. Inside he could a pointy machine, chains and Lucy's blood stained on the concrete floor. It's where Charle had seen Lucy being tortured in her vision. Natsu clenched his hands into a tight fist; so hard his knuckles were white. He felt pure hatred and knew that this time he was not going to ever forgive this enemy. This time they went over the limit. The scent of blood overwhelmed Natsu's sensitive nose and with no sight of Lucy he ran out in the other direction, he now had caught the scent of her and it was getting stronger and stronger by the minute.

Eventually everyone had run into someone to fight, Wendy and her group found a gender confused boy a little older than themselves and Erza and her group found the muscle of Argon's soldier wizards. They all battled, finding it hard to take them down. They all hoped that Natsu would find Lucy as soon as possible.

"M-Master sorry to interrupt." A small boy younger than Elizabeth stood at the door. "Fairy Tail have come sir." The boy is short and stocky with dusty blonde hair, freckles and pale skin. He wears brown slacks and overalls. Argon angry expression changed into a cruel grin and he had stopped whipping Elizabeth. She felt relief; he had stopped many lashes earlier than usual and maybe there was a possibility she could leave here for good. Argon dropped the whip and eagerly ran out of the room. Elizabeth put her dress back on and waited for the wizard who would come to save her.

~  
Natsu ran and didn't stop, he didn't even look around at his surroundings. Natsu came to a door and barged his way in. This way Lucy's scent is the strongest, all he noticed was the metal cell doors and the smell of copper, metal, blood and her familiar scent; he found her, he found _his_ Lucy.


	8. Chapter 8

His anger and determination just vanished away from Natsu; he felt utter relief. He rushed over and used his flame to melt the bars. Natsu stepped inside and kneeled next to Lucy. She looked up, her eyes looked at him and they were dull and cloudy, her skin pale and cut all over, her blood stained her already ruined clothes and she looked so fragile; almost like if Natsu were to even touch her, she would fade away. It took Lucy a second to realise it was him. "N-Natsu?" She asked as Natsu pulled her into a hug. Her weak body sat between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her neck. Her arms sat limply on his hips. "Natsu, no you of all people should leave." Lucy said. "What why? Of course I'd come for you Luce." He replied softly. Lucy shook her head against his warm chest, then pulled him way. "No idiot, leave!" She cried. Natsu raised one brow. "Are you still worried about that dream, it was just a-", "No! Natsu, Argon he made me have that dream and it's a part of his magic skill. He's been watching me for a while and he knew that I'd come alone if it were… you in the dream." Lucy replied sinking her head back down on his chest. _This damn bastard is going to die, I will literally make him into charcoal! _Natsu thought clenching his fist. Natsu took a deep breathe, for once he didn't let anger control him. He needed Lucy out and safe before he could get his pleasing revenge.

Gently he picked Lucy off the floor as he stood. "Can you walk?" He asked. Now that Natsu was here, she did feel safe and a little better but she still had the uneasy feeling from her dream. Lucy nodded. "I think I can, for a bit anyway." Lucy replied. He nodded and took Lucy's left hand into his right one and stepped out of the cell. Lucy could then hear footsteps and Natsu could smell the familiar sickening scent of Argon. Natsu pulled Lucy into a run. But Natsu didn't realize that right outside that door Argon had a nullifying trap spell waiting for him.

As Natsu stepped out of the door frame were a door had once sat; missing from Natsu breaking it off its hinges. He felt weak and he placed his palm to his face. "Natsu what's wrong?" Lucy asked. "I think my magic has been nullified." Natsu moved his hand away from him and Lucy and Concentrated on using his flame magic. However he had no such luck, he got nothing even no steam. "Natsu?" Lucy said his name shocked and even more worried. "Oh this guy definitely has a death wish." Natsu mumbled pulling Lucy as gently as he could as he began to walk. "Are you okay?" Lucy asked him. "I'm fine. You look worse than me and your worried about me." Natsu rolled his dark eyes and walked a little faster.

Erza kneeled; she had just finished off her enemy. She had a little trouble because his strength was overwhelming but with her mix of Heaven's wheel armour and her Black wing armour she had managed to overcome him. She had let Jellal and other two go on and now she had to catch up. Erza stood and looked at the man. He has short dark blonde hair, overly built muscles and shirtless wearing nothing but green board shorts. He is about 30 years old and slow. Erza had just knocked him out and now she was going to leave him there.  
~~

Wendy's group easily fought off their enemy, he had become distracted by Romeo. Wendy felt a little sympathy because he kept trying to get into Romeo's personal space; making Romeo very uncomfortable. Meredy finished him off pretty quickly with her magic and Romeo had never felt so relieved in his life. They then began walking forward. Meredy walked first with everyone else behind her and they all were happy enough to let her lead. Happy perched on Romeo's head, Wendy held Charle in her arms and PantherLilly flew behind them. Wendy let out a small smile listening to Romeo complain about the guy they had just fought.

Meredy had opened a door and before her stood Elizabeth in her tiny unkempt room. They all prepared themselves for a fight but the girl ran to them with her hands in the air almost like she surrenders. "No, you have it wrong. I am forced to work for him. Lucy said that when this was all over she would help me escape from this awful place." Romeo seemed unsure but Wendy did sense anything evil within her. Wendy tried approaching the girl but Romeo stuck his arm out in front of her. "No Romeo, she's telling the truth. I can see it in her eyes." Wendy told him and he hesitantly dropped his arm to his side. "You're bleeding, I should heal you." Wendy said as she placed her tiny hands behind Elizabeth. She then started to heal Elizabeth. "Did he do this to you?" Romeo asked. The girl nodded. "I hid his cloak and I fed Lucy food when I wasn't supposed too. He whipped me for it." She replied. It made all of them shudder by the thought.

Juvia and Gray were in the middle of fighting the twins, they had taken down the female but now all was left was the guy. Gray had just used ice lance on him but it hadn't been very effective. Luckily enough their fight was interrupted by Jellal using his strongest explosion magic against the boy twin and it successfully knocked him out. "Jellal!" Gray exclaimed when he realized whose magic it was. "Has she been found yet?" Jellal asked. "Not sure, Natsu ran ahead." Gray replied. "Let's get going then!" Erza said as she caught up to them. They agreed and ran in the same direction Natsu did.

~  
"Natsu Dragneel; The Salamander of Fairy Tail. I knew you would be the one to find Lucy. But I am afraid I will have to stop the both of you." Natsu stood rigid and turned to look at the man in front of him. Natsu wondered why he could not hear nor smell his scent closing in on them. Lucy cowered behind Natsu. "Natsu, that cloak he has been using it to watch me. It blocks out his scent and presence." Lucy told him. Natsu tugged on Lucy's wrist and he started to run, Lucy ran behind him as fast as she could but it wasn't all that fast. She kicked her toe on something hard and stumbled. Natsu kneeled and quickly pulled her up. _No, it can't be. This is too familiar. _Lucy thought whimpering. Natsu now practically pulled Lucy behind him not aware this was too familiar to Lucy's dream.

The hallways came familiar, and Lucy got scared. Natsu ended up pulling Lucy into a room; the same metal room from her nightmare. They ran into the middle, and Natsu had already noticed the room having no other way out. He had wrapped his arms protectively around Lucy; one arm on her the part of her back and the other wrapped around her shoulders before Lucy even had the chance to protest. Argon then stood at the entrance they had just come from. Lucy whimpered once more, she started to cry. "L-Luce what do we do?" Natsu asked but Lucy didn't reply she just stared at the cruel man in front of them. "Ah there you are." He said, Lucy gripped Natsu's scarf and started to shake in fear. _I have to change this, I don't want to die but even more I don't want Natsu to die with me. What do I do? _Kept running through her mind. Argon lifted a large blade from one of the statues in the hallway and he then used floatation magic to pull it back and fling it forward with a great force. "Natsu I'm sorry." Lucy pushed Natsu away from her and Natsu being off guard wasn't able to grab her and pull her with. "Luce?" He asked as he fell to the floor. Lucy then only had enough time to turn around and spread her arms wide before she felt a strong metallic force slice through her abdomen.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy's life flashed before her eyes, everything from her memories with her mother to joining Fairy Tail and much more comforting memories after that. What Lucy never realized till now was that Natsu was in almost every single one of her fondest memories.

The world around Natsu slowed to a stop. He hadn't managed to get to Lucy in time and now she sat on her knees; pale and bleeding. Argon had ripped the sword out of her already and started to step back. He knew that now that he had hurt Lucy and now he knew that Natsu would kill him, his spell doesn't last that long and he had planned taking them both out at the same time.

Natsu ran to Lucy stumbling a little each step. "Lucy!" he caught her before she fainted. "No, Luce. You're bleeding." Natsu said mostly to himself. "N-Natsu. I'm sorry for everything. Kay." The pain was excruciating and she didn't hesitate to cry this time. This pain was twice as bad as before because this time she thought she was going to really die this time. "Luce you're going to be just fine, we'll get Wendy and she can heal you. You'll be nice and new." He tried comforting her when really he was falling apart inside. "Natsu!" Natsu heard his voice but he didn't even move to look.

"Lucy!" Erza and Gray were the first to reach them. They all stood stunned for a second until Natsu snapped out of his daze. "I'm going to kill him!" Natsu screamed and tried running off but he was caught by Gajeel. "Natsu take Lucy away from here, we'll take revenge now. Once she is safe you can do it all you want." No one would have ever thought that Gajeel would be the first one to start throwing smart orders around. Natsu was hesitant, he really wanted his revenge here and now but Lucy was way more important to him. Natsu scooped the fragile Lucy into his arms and ran out as fast as he could while the others distracted Argon. Lucy's vision blurred and then the world around her went black, Lucy was now unconscious and bleeding to death.

Wendy and her group had made their way back outside because they hadn't found anything. They all sat with Loki anxious as ever. The doors barged open and there Natsu stood, he held a strong expression for his younger friends. They then noticed Lucy curled up and bleeding in Natsu's arms. "Lucy!" They all said rushing over to her. "Wendy please, help her." Natsu said as he sunk to the ground still holding onto Lucy. "I'll do my best!" She said. "Natsu!" Happy used his whiny voice as he flew onto Natsu's shoulder. He too had to fight back tears. "I can't completely heal her Natsu-san." Wendy said in a small voice. Natsu flinched and shut his eyes. "Wendy I can't let her die on me." He said. "Can you at least heal her well enough for the ride back to Magnollia? if you could we take her to that scary woman that heals people." Romeo said. "Yes I can do that but I'll take everything I got and I will be very weak after it, I just hope no one else gets injured." Wendy said as she placed her palms over Lucy's wound. "Wendy?" Charla asked. "No Charla I must do this!" Wendy concentrated and she healed Lucy only a little but it did mean she would keep breathing for now and stop losing blood. Natsu was so concerned for Lucy he hadn't even realized the presence of a stranger; Elizabeth. She stood with her mouth hanging slightly open and her one eye went wide. She then felt like she was going to cry once more.

Loki had sunk to his knees. He felt so guilty; he could not lose another Master. It hurt too much the first time. He had promised himself he would protect her always, when he really needed her the most he was utterly useless.

Wendy had finished, feeling very week she fell backwards only to be caught by Romeo. "I got you Wendy." He said.

Still inside the others had weakened him enough to take him into their custardy. They weren't going to kill him; they all felt the same way Natsu did. But they all made an executive decision to let Lucy or Natsu to decide his fate. Jellal, Erza, Ultear and Meredy stayed behind while the others left with Natsu. They had to keep Natsu away for now because Natsu would kill him there and then without thinking about it.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked still holding Lucy; suspicious of the girl that peered over at them. Elizabeth flinched when she heard him. "I-I'm E-Elizabeth, are you Natsu?" She replied asking him. Natsu raised one brown curious, "how do you know who I am?" He asked. "Lucy she had said some things about you and she had also called for you every time she was in pain." She told him but instantly regretted it because Natsu frowned and looked very angry with himself.

Natsu walked in front of his friends with Lucy in his arms, her breathing had steadied and she had stopped bleeding for the moment. They had to get her to Porlyusica quickly so she could heal her properly before Wendy's spell wore off. He laid her onto the waiting carriage, as soon as he placed her down she started to shiver once more because she no longer had Natsu's feverish body heat surrounding her, Loki offered to let her rest on his lap and despite feeling weirdly jealous to letting Lucy head rest on Loki's lap he had let it happen, there wasn't anything else soft enough and there wasn't much room, he had to think of Lucy not himself. He squeezed Lucy's hand and placed his warm forehead on hers. "Keep her warm Loki." He said as he walked away. Loki nodded and agreed. Natsu looked towards the carriage once more before Happy picked him up and they met with Gajeel, PanthaLilly, Wendy and Charla once more, though Wendy was barely conscious. After watching the carriage with Lucy in it drive away into the horizon they followed closely behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu watched as Pollyuisca tended to Lucy, It had been two days and Lucy still hadn't woke up, Erza had returned recently and made Freed use his rune magic to keep Argon confined and well away from Lucy. One by one each member would visit her, Natsu however never moved and every time the 'human hating healer' would try to kick him out, Natsu would never listen, just growl and glare at the woman until she gave up. There was no way he was going to leave her alone again. Polyuisca had healed her wound as best she could; having her magic energy ripped out of her only hours before hand made her chance of surviving slim but everyone still had hope but the hope Natsu had was slowly decreasing; he constantly had his life without Lucy in it on his mind and he feared it. Natsu had yet to sleep, sleeping was the last thing he wanted to do. He just wanted to watch her for any sign of a change.

When Polyuisca had left her house to gather herbs Natsu got closer to Lucy's bed and held onto her right hand that has her guild mark located on it. Natsu heard the door open and inside now stood Lisanna, Mirajane, Juvia and Gray. "Natsu, is Lucy okay?" Lisanna asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her hand away "does she look okay?" He retorted. "Natsu!" Mira snapped because Lisanna deserve him being nasty. "No Mira-nee it's my fault for asking such a silly question. I'm Sorry." Lisanna apologized but Natsu did not respond. Lisanna understood it; he felt like he was losing his favourite person in the whole world.

Happy joined Levy and Gajeel to Lucy's house, Levi was most likely the most confident looking person in the guild, well she held a smile and constantly comforted people. Gajeel however had noticed her sad expression when she thought no one would see it. Mostly comforting herself Levi visited Lucy's house, she was there to gather Lucy supplies when she was to wake; her pink and black singlet with her denim short skirt and her heels, Levi found a book on her desk and wondered when she got it because usually she was the first to know about a new book Lucy bought. Levi grabbed her clothes and the book in case she woke and had to stay in Polyuiscas' care. Levi handed Gajeel all the clothes and book and then went into her bathroom to collect toiletries. Happy curled up on Lucy's bed, the scent of Lucy comforted the upset cat and he eventually fell asleep.

Wendy and Charla Pollyuisca into the forest hoping she would give Wendy healing tips because she still wanted to do every she could for Lucy. Wendy still felt a little weird about her because Pollusica is the Edolas counterpart of her very own dragon mother Grandine. The scent was even the same. Pollyuisca would tell Wendy to leave but for once she did not listen, this time Wendy was determined.

Gray had uttered Juvia back home, she looked extremely sad and the thing they didn't was for her to flood out the only place Lucy could heal in. He'd much rather flood her own room or even the guild. They walked down the path into town "Juvia, there is no need for the rain this time. Lucy will be just fine. Lucy is tougher than she looks." Gray had said trying his best to comfort her. Juvia seemed surprised by her words but she had stopped looking so sad and tried her best smile. "Gray-sama is right! Lucy must be strong because she would have given Gray-sama up long ago to Juvia but Lucy's stubborn and tough so that make sense now." Gray sweat dropped. _She got all this from when I got mad at her for kidnapping Lucy, geez she is silly I only love Lucy like a sister. Hadn't noticed the whole guild was as angry as me back then. _Gray thought following Juvia as she walked a little happier now. Thinking about it made it feel a life time ago but he was glad to have had cheered Juvia up.

Meanwhile Cana had entered the guild, she had just finished her latest solo mission. The guild was uncomfortably quiet. "Hm what's wrong everyone?" Cana asked as she walked to the bar. She hadn't drank for a while and desperately wanted some. Kinana stood alone behind the counter sorting through papers. "Kinana where is everyone?" Kinana had heard about Cana and Lucy had become close recently because of what happened in Tenrou, Kinana didn't want to be the one to tell her. "Cana they are most likely at Pollyiusca's." Cana had shivered in response she knew then something bad had happened. "What is it, who's hurt?" Cana demanded standing once more. "It's Lucy she got kidnapped and now she's badly wounded-" Kinana didn't need to say more because Cana had ran out of the guild very quickly.

Along the way she found Elfman and Erza in the garden walking towards the guild hall. "Elfman Erza!" Cana stopped just in time before she bumped into both of them. "Lucy is she okay?" Elfman shrugged sadly. "Cana she got stabbed." Cana stood very still and felt very angry. "By who?" She asked. "We already took care of him Cana. Go see Lucy. Natsu, Lisanna and Mira are already there. In warning though Natsu is very agitated right now so don't annoy him." Erza told Cana. Cana nodded and ran towards Polyuisca's hut.

She entered and she found Lisanna and Mirajane in the kitchen, Wendy stood next to Lucy's bed helping in any way she could, and Natsu just looked wrong. Everyone had been so used to the cheerful and childish grin but it wasn't there, instead his face is emotionless and he has dark bags under his eyes from not sleeping. "Natsu you should go home for a while, rest, eat and take a bath." Mirajane told him as she entered. "But Mira…" Cana stepped in then. "It's okay Natsu, we'll get you if there is a change." Cana told him. He was hesitant but he knew that even if he was there or not. "I'll be back here soon Luce." He gave her hand a quick squeeze before he walked away from the small cottage.

Natsu did not want to go home, if he was going to go anywhere and have any sleep, Lucy's house was the best choice, he felt like it was his second home anyway. Natsu broke in through her window. He almost expected her loud voice yelling at him for barging in but he found silence which hurt even more. He crawled in and found Happy asleep on her pillow. "Happy beat me to it huh? I bet Happy has been missing Lucy too." He whispered. Natsu searched through her house for a towel. He found one in one of the closets. He turned her bath on and went for a bath.

Once he had finished the bath he felt the sudden tiredness of not sleeping. Natsu lay on Lucy's bed and he breathed in her scent. Natsu wrapped the blankets over himself and put his arm over Happy. Natsu fell asleep dreaming his memories with Lucy.


	11. Chapter 11

Everything around Lucy was black, she felt like she is in some vivid dream. Next to her a light appeared and her parents were standing next to her. Lucy gasped and she found herself crying. She leapt into their arms. "Mama, Papa!" She said. "Lucy you must wake up." Her Father told her patting her soft blonde hair. "Huh Father what do you mean?" Lucy had forgotten everything that had happened. "Lucy, you have people waiting for you and a certain boy still needs you in his life." Her Mother said for Jude. "Lucy you must live on, your guild needs you. Remember they are also your family. You told me that once." Jude said. "We must go now, be good Lucky Lucy of the Heartfillia family and Lucy Heartfillia of the Fairy Tail guild. We love you very dearly." Her Mother told her while smiling. "N-no Mama, Papa!" But they had vanished and she was alone again and could only see darkness.

Natsu sat straight up, he hadn't meant to sleep as long as he did. It was almost morning. "Oi!" The voice and smell Natsu recognised; Gajeel. "What the hell do you want?" Natsu asked annoyed. "I was asked to keep an eye on you." Gajeel bluntly replied. "Tch as if I need to be watched." Natsu said as he got up. His stomach growled so Natsu walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Inside sat a sat a piece of fish, He grabbed it and cooked it with his flames. Once satisfied he threw it into his mouth. "To make sure you don't do anything stupid." Gajeel replied once Natsu came back from the kitchen. Happy had woken and now sat at the window-ceil. "Hey Natsu can we see Lucy now?" Happy asked. Natsu nodded. "Yeah sounds good Happy." Natsu walked to the window and jumped out. Happy followed and so did Gajeel.

Elizabeth had been staying with Wendy in her room but now she had found a new lead to where her parents are. Wendy gave her the courage to find them, Wendy even went to the trouble of buying her clothes and lending her enough money. Elizabeth promised to return one day and make up for it. She told Wendy to thank Lucy for her and then left.

She stood at the end of town wearing an old blue and green dress of Wendy's. "Good bye." She said turning on her heel, she left the town. She hadn't been there long but the people had been so nice. Elizabeth prayed Lucy will be just fine. She had faith.

To Natsu annoyance Gajeel walked next to him. "I'm fine Gajeel, I won't do anything stupid. I'm going to see Lucy is all." Natsu told him but Gajeel just shrugged. "I'm sure that's what your intention is now, but once you even smell _that_ scent you'll run in the opposite direction. And you're not fine; if you were you would be out fishing, sleeping or eating." Gajeel replied. "You haven't had any decent food or sleep yet. Admit it idiot you love her don't you. Just the way Igneel explained it to you when you were a child. Metallica said something to me about dragons finding their 'mate.' I'm sure Igneel must have mentioned it. Then again you have been so dense your whole life you most likely didn't understand til now, now that there's a chance of losing her." Natsu's heart skipped a beat, Natsu didn't want to mention it but he was very right. He thought of himself as stupid for not seeing it earlier. "And Natsu, Lucy she does like you very much, more than a friend." Gajeel told him. Natsu couldn't hold in the slight blush on his cheeks. "How do you know that?" Natsu asked turning his head away. "Levi told me to tell you. She's noticed it lately along with most of the guild members." Gajeel told him. "Whaaaat?" Natsu asked in embarrassment.

Levi, Erza, Jellal, Gray and Mira all stood around Lucy's limp body. Next to her bed Natsu could see her clothes and the book that he had bought her, he completely forgot about it. He wondered who brought it here.

It only took about 5 minutes for Polyuisca to kick everyone out, she attempted to kick Natsu out but it didn't work, he used his threatening glare and eventually she gave up.

Erza stood on the edge of town, just like every other time one of her friends from Fairy Tail had gotten hurt she felt strangely guilty. Her guilt changed to anger, she clenched her fist and her jaw started to also clench. "Erza." That voice very familiar to her, it calmed her down. She turned to find Jellal dressed like Mystogan. "Jellal." She said. He walked next to her and pulled her into an embrace. "I don't really know this Lucy, but what I have heard that she is much stronger than she gives off and she is also a member of Fairy Tail. I have yet to find someone weak in your guild. I believe your friend will wake soon and everything will go back to normal." Jellal petted her scarlet red hair. Erza let a single tear out but quickly wiped it away. "Thank you Jellal."

Polyuisca had went to bed and now Natsu looked over Lucy alone. He brought a chair over to the side of the bed and rested his arms next to her knees. "Come on Luce, you gotta wake up." He whispered. Again and again Gajeel's words ran through his mind. Natsu was again holding Lucy's hand and he did something he thought he would never do. He let out silent tears. "C-come on Lucy, I need you here still. Who will I be able to pull pranks on? You always reacted to them the best way. Please let me see that smile once more."

Lucy still unconscious felt Natsu squeeze her hand and his wet tears on her palm, _Natsu needs me? _Lucy thought. _No not just Natsu, everyone still needs me. _Lucy's mind filled with everyone's smiles. "I-I love you Lucy." Lucy heard it; she wanted to wake up to tell Natsu her feelings. She squeezed his hand in response. Natsu sat straight up knocking the chair back. "Lucy." Natsu looked to her face and her eyes slowly opened and she sat up slowly. "Lucy!" He smiled his usual childish grin and leapt onto the bed wrapping his around her in a tight bear hug. "Eh Natsu? Ouch not so tight I'm still injured." She sweat dropped, he was acting just like a child. He pushed himself back and held his hands on her shoulders. He got serious all of a sudden and he looked angry at Lucy. Lucy flinched. "Do not every do something so stupid again. You run off on your own, didn't tell me. Instead Lisanna and Levi did, you had me freaking out. Then when I finally save you, you go all hero on me and get yourself stabbed. I thought you were going to die Luce!" He snapped at her but he didn't mean to. She moved her head back; surprised at how upset he was. Her face saddened and Natsu regretted raising his voice. "Sorry I shouldn't have raised my voice." He apologized sitting down properly and removing his hands from her shoulders. He now sat next to Lucy and he stared at her amazed that she was now okay. "Natsu I just wanted to protect you, you have always protected me." She told him. Natsu shook his head. "Lucy I don't just protect you, I protect the guild too. You should know that no matter what I will always protect anyone in Fairy Tail. Not once have I ever wanted anyone to do the same for me, but I know they would anyway. And I also know you most likely would have done the same if it was anyone of Fairy Tail. It's who you are." Natsu replied turning his gaze to the floor. There was a pause until Natsu remembered the things he said moments earlier. "Lucy, d-did you hear what I said before?" Natsu asked with a slight blush. "Oh you mean the 'I can't live without you, who will I prank?' Yes I did." She replied. "Um anything else?" Natsu asked. "The confession you mean?" Lucy asked smiling. Natsu started to freak out in embarrassment. "Eeeehhh?" Lucy giggled and Natsu stopped freaking out because he missed the sound of her laugh. "It's okay Natsu, because I too f-f-feel the s-s-same way." That sentence took a lot out of Lucy, never once she thought she would say that to the pyromaniac monster Natsu Dragneel. She flushed and hid her face with her palms. Natsu laughed at her embarrassment, for the first time despite the bandages and oily hair she looked cute. Natsu grabbed onto her hands and crawled closer to Lucy. He placed his knees on either side of Lucy and leaned towards her, Lucy was unsure of what was happening. She didn't think Natsu of all people would try to kiss her. Lucy closed her eyes and finally their lips met.


	12. Chapter 12

Erza, Gray, Wendy and Juvia made their way towards Pollyuisca's little cottage. It was early but they couldn't wait, they really wanted to see some kind of change in Lucy's condition. The door wasn't locked so they let themselves in. They could not see Pollyuisca in sight anywhere. They then walked into the room Lucy laid in.

Inside Lucy laid on her side with Natsu behind her with one protective arm over her stomach. His face nudged her neck in his sleep. They all slightly flushed. Juvia got wild ideas about Gray and herself, Gray stood white and confused, Wendy covered her eyes with her palms with a scarlet face. Erza glared directly at Natsu with one of her swords out and she taped it lightly on the glove of her armour. She imagined slashing Natsu countlessly of times for taking advantages of Lucy while her being unconscious.

Lucy felt the glares and stares from her friends. She sat up a little too suddenly and her wound started to sting. She winced from the pain. "Ow, ow, ow." Erza changed her anger and practically leapt onto Lucy and shoved Natsu off the bed. Natsu landed with a loud thud. "Lucy I am so sorry, I should have come back on my mission with Gray a lot sooner. I could have gone with you and then you would be completely be fine! You may hit me as hard as you can for payback." Erza remarked. "Oh no Erza that is not necessary and no way is it anyone's fault but my own." She told her.

Gray snapped out of his daze. Juvia started to cry and Gray quickly shoved her outside before she flooded the place. "Oi what was that for!" Natsu demanded an answer. Erza let go of Lucy and she then started to swing. Lucy watched dumbfounded for a bit but got bored and got up. It was rather painful but she was determined. A light appeared and Loki stood in front of her. "Lucy, sit." For once it was the spirit giving his orders to his master. Erza and Natsu had stopped fighting and agreed with Loki "Right!" they said at the same time. "B-b-but…" She gave up, it hurt too much anyway. "They are right Lucy, until you get some food into you and rest a little more. You will then leave." Polyuisca said as she entered with a bowl of some herbal medicine. Wendy took her chance to wrap her small arms around Lucy, the young mage sobbed and then smiled. "Lucy-San, Lucy-San!" She repeated. Natsu peeled her off of suffocating Lucy.

Lucy unwillingly sat, Natsu sat next to her leaning on the wall. She felt unbelievably shy. _What happened? Oh yeah!_ Lucy remembered Natsu kissed her for a few seconds, he then laid next to her and fell asleep pretty quickly after that and poor Lucy was very confused after that, she should have expected him to do something like that; he loves his sleep. Lucy found herself staring when Natsu noticed it, he looked at Lucy and stared at her very closely with a thinking expression. "Lucy, something wrong?" He asked. Lucy shook her head and pulled her head back "N-no I just really want a bath." Natsu blinked a couple of time, then shrugged and then laid down properly and fell asleep again. "Hey Natsu!" Lucy tried waking him up, but he couldn't hear her over his own snores. "Oi Bunny Girl don't wake him, he needs sleep almost as much sleep as you do. He has slept in all of 3 hours in three days." Gajeel said, Lucy hadn't even realised he had entered. Behind him, Juvia, Gray and Levi had entered once more. "Lu-Chan!" Levi barged her way through her friends and wrapped her slender arms Lucy's neck with a big smile. "I was so worried, but I knew you'd be okay!" Levi said with a rather happy smile. "LUCY!" Levi let go of Lucy in time before a flying, crazy and crying blue cat dived into Lucy's chest. Lucy petted Happy's head affectionately. "Sorry for causing so much trouble and worrying you." Lucy apologized to everyone in the room. Her friends shook her head in response, all except Natsu was sadly snoring even louder.

"I'll go let the guild know!" Wendy said running out of the little cottage. Pollyuisca cringed of the thought of more humans coming to her home.

Wendy ran so quickly with a big smile on her face. Wendy could see Charla first. Wendy clasped Charla's paws and swung her around. "Charla it's great, Lucy-san is awake and she's fine!" Wendy cheered with tears of joy. Charla got to dizzy too respond. But when she got herself together again she was very glad.

Wendy arrived at the guild she found Romeo, he was the closest. He sat with a magic book in one hand and a drink of juice in the other. He has his back facing Wendy. Without thinking Wendy ran behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her small chest hit his back and in surprise Romeo dropped his book and almost spilled his drink. "Hm Wendy? Be careful I almost spilt my drink." Romeo said with a light ting of pink across his cheeks. "Romeo guess what? Lucy-san is okay, she's awake!" Romeo sat up, knocking Wendy backwards. "What, really?" He smiled and to Wendy he really looked like Natsu for a moment. Wendy nodded and smiled. "Everyone, it's Lucy she's okay now, she's awake!" Romeo yelled out to the guild. The guild all cheered and most of them ran out to spread the news. The Strauss siblings were the first out, following Jet, Droy, the two Masters, Wakaba, Kinana, Reedus and Cana. Romeo, Wendy and Charla ran off after.

The others were quickly surprised by amount of people that all tried to see Lucy. Lucy had just came out of a quick bath, she has special tape wrapped around her bandages so they could not get wet. She dressed in the clothes Levi bought over and brushing her nicely washed hair she could see Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman run towards her. Lisanna and Mira wrapped their arms around Lucy, Mira on the right and Lisanna on the left. Elfman came behind the three girls and wrapped his huge strong arms around the girls. All of them were crying like a baby including Elfman who was muttering something about 'crying for your friends is a man!' However no one really listened. This awoke Natsu and now he stood irritated and grabbed Elfman from behind; trying to pull the big baby off _his _Lucy. This was short lived due to the rest of the guild barging their way into the house completely ignoring Pollyuisca. The poor woman stood shell shocked. Not once she had been so close to this many humans before. They managed to send both Elfman and Natsu flying. Typically Natsu landed on Gray and that started a successful fight between them. Natsu noticed many people including boys hugging Lucy in the corner of his eye. "Ah I don't have time for this!" He said running away from Gray. "Oi what is that supposed to mean?" He asked annoyed that Natsu ignored him like that. But Natsu had already ran into the middle and stood infront of Lucy being protective. Mostly it was because she still needed rest but a part of him made him feel vexed. Just like Natsu though he did not understand these feelings….


	13. Chapter 13

Within a few days Lucy had been up and walking, her wounds still hurt and she will forever have that one scar; the scar that reminded her of the day she protected the one person she loves the most. Despite the reminder, she felt conscious of it and always made sure no one could see it.

Within two days after Lucy woke up, she was rudely kicked out by Pollyuisca because of all the visitors that visited her. Levi and Natsu walked Lucy home. Levi gave the unfamiliar book to Lucy. "Hey Lu-chan did you buy this?" Lucy looked at the book and looked confused. "No. Where did you get it?" Before Levi could reply Natsu who had been walking infront of them stopped. "It was me and Happy Luce, I noticed you eying it off in the store that one time, I got it the day you left for that solo mission, you were upset and I wanted to cheer you up." Natsu admitted and then quickly walked a little ahead to hide his pink face. Lucy and Levi were shocked, Levi then nudged Lucy's arm with a smirk on her face. "Shut it Levi." Lucy simply said with a scarlet red face. Happy flew on the other side of Lucy and at the same time Levi and Happy said "He likesssss you!" Lucy sighed and face palmed, she still has pink cheeks.

When Lucy entered her home with Levi and Natsu, she found a towel on the floor and her bed un-made. She walked into the bathroom and Natsu left clothes lying on the floor. Lucy knew he had broken in again and he even left a mess. "Natsu!" Lucy called. Natsu sweat dropped and gulped, he was in trouble and he knew exactly why. Lucy was unable to stay mad at Natsu for something like this, so he escaped with a bump on his head and he was to clean his mess. To Lucy's surprise he actually listened to her. Levi had found this very amusing, she sat on a chair giggling with Happy.

Natsu was hiding it, hiding his uncontrollable desire to kick the crap out of Argon. Lucy was awake and fine, now the thoughts stirred in his mind. It was like he has an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other. Of course he listened to the devil on most occasions when it didn't concern his friends. The angel said, 'stay with Lucy, no need for revenge she's fine.' The devil said 'kick the crap out of him, he hurt your girl. Lucy will be fine with her friends. Now. Go. kill.' Argon is around and Natsu knows it, why else had he been on constant watch by Erza and Gajeel? But Natsu could not track the scent because the guild has cloaked his scent. Gajeel, Makarov, Jellal and Makarov were all in on it too.

"Natsu, something wrong?" Lucy asked putting her hand on his hand on his arm. Natsu flinched from her touch because he didn't expect it. Natsu turned around and tried his best smile. "I'm fine Lucy." He said unconvincingly. "R-right." Lucy replied not convinced. "Hey Lu-chan, I have to go. Gajeel told me to meet to meet up with him soon." Lucy and Happy smirked. "He likessssss you!" They said. "Ahhh Lu-chan that isn't fair." Levi said pointing at Lucy. "Payback." Lucy replied while laughing. Levi flushed and made her way out of her apartment.

"Luce I'm going to get going too. Happy stay, will you? I'll be back real soon." Natsu said. "Sure, where are you going?" Happy asked. "Nowhere important, I just need to go see someone." Natsu said facing Lucy's window. "This is sudden considering you've barely left my side since I woke up." Lucy said. "Yeah sorry Lucy, you'll be okay?" He asked, turning his head slightly to look at Lucy. "I'll be fine don't worry, I'll go for a bath then I'm taking a nap." Lucy said with a smile. "Good, make sure she rests and protect her Happy if need be." Natsu said stepping out of her window. Lucy leaned on the window seel and watched him walk away in the direction of the guild. "Something's wrong isn't there Happy?" Happy flew over to Lucy and perched on her shoulder. "Aye" he said sadly.

Lucy awoke several hours later, she thought Natsu would be back soon and wake her before she slept too long. Beside her Happy snored quietly. Lucy sat up very slowly, and then made her way to the bathroom to splash her face with water. _He isn't back yet, why isn't he back? He said he'd be back soon and I don't like this. _Lucy thought as she reapplied her makeup. "Lucy!" Lucy heard her name being called. Then voice belonged to Lisanna. "Lucy." Lisanna had come in through her window, her arms transformed into wings. "Lucy, quick it's Natsu." She said. "What wrong Lisanna?" Happy then woke up. "Hm what's up?" He asked. "Natsu found _him_, he found Argon and right now he's fighting him. No one can stop him, it's like he's so mad he can't control himself. Natsu will kill him if he doesn't get stopped. If he does, he will forever live with it and regret it I know he will. Not to mention he'll be sent to the Magic Council and then be arrested. Please he's scaring us." Lucy gasped and rushed to the window. "Happy?" Happy flew over. "Aye sir!" Lucy jumped out and Happy caught her. "Eh heavy." Happy mumbled. "I am not, go Happy fast as you can!" Happy did as he was told. Lisanna flew behind him.

~  
Natsu has Argon backed into an alley way near the guild. Natsu found him several yards south from the guild. No one had found them since Natsu took off with Argon to fight him without any interruptions. The only person that could find him was Gajeel but he hadn't come back since he left with Levi. Natsu bet though that Wendy was showing them the way though, he had to do this quickly. "Tch Natsu Dragneel, you think you can defeat me? You couldn't even prevent your girlfriend getting stabbed. You could have taken the pain, but no you let her do it. What a coward." Argon said feeling confident. "Bastard shut up!" Natsu said through clenched teeth. The man smiled and that pissed Natsu off a whole lot more, Natsu then started to throw punches.

Happy, Lisanna and Lucy flew over buildings. They managed to find him because of the huge flame sprouting from an ally way. Lucy could not see Argon, she could only see the back of Natsu, he has flames emitting from every part of his body, his muscles more toned and veins were popping out. He looked like he just swallowed Ethion or Luxus's lightning but with only fire and in several places his skin formed like scales. "Natsu!" The voice of Lucy calmed him a little. His flames died down and he looked at Lucy. His eyes were slit but once he saw Lucy scared of what he was doing his eyes softened. "Lucy?" He asked. "Natsu you have to stop, you don't want to kill him. You don't want to live with that Natsu, I'm alive so everything's okay now. The guild already has punished him, he's a greedy and all round trash, but he is not a killer. Neither are you and if you do you'll be sent away, and I will never see you again. So stop please!" Lucy walked closer to Natsu, Lisanna and Happy stayed further down. The closer she got the calmer he got. Behind Natsu Lucy could now see that he had already brutally bashed Argon. He laid bloody and most likely had a few broken bones. He looked mangled. Natsu sunk to his knees. If anything, he hoped Lucy would not hate him for this. His flames died down completely, Lucy sat on her knees infront of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Natsu's head under her chin. She petted his hair. "Enough now, no more fighting. Everything's fine." Lucy said softly. She then let go and pressed her lips against his.

The other members had reached Lisanna and they watched from afar. Lucy pulled Natsu up with her and he willingly stood with her. Lucy held his hand and pulled the exhausted Dragon Slayer away from the mess he made to their family watching them with concern.


	14. Chapter 14

A week later Jellal had to leave once again; he needed to do his job with Meredy and Ultear. After an awkward goodbye Erza had been depressed for a few days and didn't come back to the guild for a while, she soon got over it, deep down she knew it wasn't the last time she would see him, Erza knows he usually turns up when you least expect it.

Elizabeth found her parents, they were very happy to see her and once she settled in she wrote a very big thank you and apology letter to Lucy. Which Lucy replied and they both treasured the letters from one another from then on.

During that week Natsu followed behind Lucy like a lost puppy. He thought that Lucy would disappear on him if he were to leave her. Lucy couldn't even go to the bathroom without him following. She would kick him out and he'd complain about it, the 'idiot' didn't understand the situation at all. She managed to persuade him to stand outside the door. Every now and then he'd ask Lucy stupid questions like 'Luce what's your favourite food?' Though he already knew most of her answers he'd ask just in case she wouldn't answer. Just yesterday Natsu kicked down the door when Lucy didn't answer, the only reason she didn't answer was because she was brushing her teeth. Lucy almost killed him after that incident because the door came off its hinges.

He eventually learnt that Lucy is okay now and let up on following her, he went did his own thing. He started going on missions himself, small ones; just enough for Lucy to pay her rent. Lucy declined every time but Natsu just became stubborn. She gave in but swore that when her magic energy would return she would pay him back.

They still acted the same even with the upgrade to their relationship; Lucy still nagged Natsu when he was doing something he shouldn't be and Natsu still pulled pranks, evaded her privacy and ate her food.

Lucy at first was shy about showing affection to Natsu in public especially in front of the guild, she thought they'd roll their tongues like Happy and say things like 'they liiiikkkeee each other.' That of course would embarrass Lucy very much, though Natsu didn't make it easy for her because he'd catch her off guard and casually wrap his arm around her because really he didn't care what they thought or said. And every time Lucy was talking to Gray, the guild was used to Juvia's bad aura and evil glares but they were shocked to see Natsu doing the exact same thing.

The guild already knew about Natsu and Lucy sleeping on the same bed, all it took was Erza and Gray to tell Mirajane and then it spread like wildfire and they became talk of the not only the guild but the town because none other than a Weekly Sorcerer reporter found out and put in their magazine. Lucy was now known as 'Salamanders Girl' by everyone in town.

END accompanied


End file.
